Exorcist among the Dead
by Perseus12
Summary: In the city of Tokonosu where Yuuki is removed from the bus without anything including clothes as a sacrifice to the group as decided by manipulative and ruthless leader Shido. She is forced to flee the area to avoid the zombies. She hides in a dumpster and is later discovered by former exorcist Allen Walker through luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Perseus12

**This is the Second Chapter I made. This is a crossover of -Man and Highschool of the Dead.**

**Tell me you opinions on how this looks. This will help me greatly to improve this story as well as any other stories.**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Exorcist among the Dead - Chapter I**

"**It's faith in something and enthusiasm for something that makes a life worth living."  
- Oliver Wendell Holmes **

**- Tokonosu-**

Yuuki: "Shido-sama! Shido-sama please let me back on. I'll do anything you ask of me without hesitation!"

Yuuki continued banging on the doors leading to the minibus where Shido and his followers were. Yuuki is a female with peach skin, yellow eyes, and short light orange hair which she kept a hair band to keep her hair back. She has E-cup breasts. Currently she was naked for everyone to see and knocking on the door leading to the minibus as a group of undead made their way towards her. Fear crept into her heart as the dead got closer towards her.

Shido stared out the bus at his former student with a cruel smile.

Shido: "I'm sorry Yuuki-chan but we had to eliminate someone. We only have enough supplies for 6 people and we had to sacrifice someone to save our group some utter damnation. I hope you could understand."

Shido smile grew as he watched as Yuuki turned away from the bus and ran as fast as she could. He turned his attention to his remaining group.

First there were the only female members of the group and the two that would help repopulate the human race unless they were replaced that is. They were Kawamoto and Taniuchi.

Kawamoto is a red-headed girl with golden brown eyes. She wore the female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Taniuchi has magenta colored and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She wore the female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Then there were the four guys of the group including him that would do manual work for the group and impregnate the two girls when they found a place to settle down. They would help gather food and other materials they would need. This was the reason why he didn't eliminate any of the guys. Shido figured that two girls would be enough to please four guys plus they would be able to carry most of the weight. The two females would sit by and please each of them.

The first guy of the group was Shido Koichi, the leader of the group. Shido is very attractive; depicted wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses.

The second guy was Tsunoda, second in command. Tsunoda has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes.

The last two guys were Kurokami and Miura. Kurokami has long black hair that grows over his eyes. He does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt.

Miura has messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt.

Shido: "Well it looks like we'll survive for a while thanks to our lovely sacrifice of Yuuki-chan. We won't have to starve until we get more food. And speaking of which, I think a little trip to the convenience store will be appropriate. We have more space to store food for later so we won't have to worry about starving anytime soon."

Shido's attention went to the door when he heard a few bangs against the door. He turned to find the horde of zombies slowly gathering at the door.

Shido: "I think it's time for us to leave and find a nice place to settle down temporarily. I'm sure there's a secured building we could use to set up our zombie free paradise."

Shido went to the driver's seat and drove off quickly before they were surrounded.

Yuuki lunged felt as if they were to combust as she continued running pass groups of zombies. She felt her heart pumping out of fear and adrenaline. She couldn't believe that Shido had tossed her aside. She always believed that her sexy charms would allow her to stay with the group and that as long as she made the guys happy, she would be okay. But that wasn't the case at all. She was cast aside from the group and left for dead. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of dying.

Yuuki:'Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh'

Her adrenaline continued pumping allowing her to continue running. She quickly turned into an empty alley to avoid a large group ahead of her. Yuuki quickly hid inside a large empty dumpster making sure she didn't make any sound. Based on what Takashi had said, these things only reacted to sounds. Tears continued streaming down her cheek at her present situation.

Yuuki:'Damn it, I wish I went to Takashi and his group. Now I'm going to die.'

Slowly her adrenaline went away leaving her extremely tired. Her stomach growled a little reminding her that she didn't eat yet. Yuuki crawled into fetal position not caring about the fact that she was inside a dumpster, not was she naked. What mattered right now was that she was away from those _things_ and that she would survive a little didn't have to worry about beating eaten alive by those things.

Yuuki: 'I wonder how Yamada felt when those things ate him.'

Thoughts of the former student brought back horrible memories of how she suggested that Yamada be kicked off the bus because he didn't follow Shido's beliefs. She felt guilty for suggesting such a thing and she was now able to experience betrayal Yamada felt when Shido actually went through with her suggestion. Her heart ached in pain bringing more tears out. She remained in fetal position and continued crying until she fell asleep. She shifts her body slightly in an attempt to stay warm.

**4 hours later**

Boom

Boom

Bang

Bang

Bang

Yuuki was awoken by the sound of a large explosion followed by the sound of gun shots. The explosion and shots were close so that meant someone with weapons were close by. She lifted the lid slightly to get a view of the outside. She was greeted to the sight of zombies in the alley she was in. She slowly dropped the lid without making any noise. If they discovered she was here, she would be dead soon. She tried to think of a way to reach the shooters and leave with them without getting the attention of the zombies. Fortunately for her, the shooter had seen her face when she took a peek outside.

Allen: "HEY YOU IN THE DUMPSTER! STAY PUT. I'M COMING!"

Yuuki felt relief when she heard this. It would seem that there was hope of survival for her after all. Several shots were heard but closer indicating that he was coming towards her. The sounds of machine guns being fired was soon heard throughout the alley. The lid to the dumpster swung open revealing her soon to be savior in the form of a handsome teen with fair skin, bright silver hair and gray eyes. He wore black jeans, long sleeve white button-up shirt, and black boots. Currently he was carrying a Morita MK I Assault Rifle carbine in his hand. A Mark XIX Desert Eagle pistol was visible on his waist.

Allen: "Are you alright Hime?"

Yuuki couldn't help but blush at how he addressed her. Never in her life did someone address her as such. Her sexual side soon kicked in when she realized her situation right now. There was a nice guy in front of her with real guns and was capable of using them if the dead zombies were to go by. She could use her sex appeal to get protection. All she had to do was use her body to please him to get protection against those things. Using her sexy voice, she proceeded to take action.

Yuuki: "Please save me from these zombies and I'll do anything you ask. I'll make you the happiest man alive if you protect me."

She pressed her nude body against his and placed a hand on his crotch and rubbed it a little to get her point across. She smiled inwardly when she felt his manhood slightly twitch.

Allen: "Um...Alright, I'll keep you safe hime. My name's Allen Walker by the way. What's your name hime?"

He fired a few shots of his desert eagle nailing a few zombies in the head. He didn't need to completely see the zombie to get head shots. He was simply that good with guns. Yuuki leaned forwards and whispered her name in his ears softly.

Yuuki: "My name is Yuuki Miku Allen-kun."

Allen smiled at the honoriffic.

Allen: "Well Yuuki-hime, I think we should leave this area soon before too many of those things show up. I have a ride and a safe one at that. I have a few supplies you could use."

Her stomach growled a little which made her blush.

Allen: "I also have some food with me as well."

Yuuki smiled a little and climbed out the dumpster. Once she was on the ground again, Lavi placed his bag of ammunition down and motioned for her to get on his back.

Allen: "There's a lot of glass around here so I think it would be best if I carried you plus my ride isn't that far away."

Yuuki didn't hesitate in hoping on his back. Once she was on his back, he placed the desert eagle in his bag and lifts the bag up with his left hand. He used his right hand to hold his submachine gun.

Allen: "Alright just hang on tight and don't let go."

Much to Yuuki's complete surprise, Allen was able to run with not only her but a submachine gun and a bag of ammunition as well. He was physically more fit than any guy or man she knew. She could also feel his hard muscles through his shirt. She couldn't help but lean in more to get a better feel of his muscles. Right now she was feeling very lucky for running into Lavi. She continued watching Allen from his back as he continued killing zombies on the way to his ride. She began wondering what this ride of his was. She was sure he had something capable of keeping them safe from the horde of zombies.

Allen: "Alright we're here."

Allen turned from the alley they were in to where he parked his ride. Yuuki's eyes widen when she saw his ride. While she didn't have much knowledge on military things like Kohta, she knew this was a military vehicle based on the shape.

Allen: "It's a M577 Armoured Personnel Carrier if you're wondering what it is. It's not the same as the ones the military have. I built it differently from the others so it could be better."

Yuuki continued staring in shock at his ride. Allen approached his ride and placed his bag down. He opened the side door then placed Yuuki down on the small bed he had. He retrieved his bag then entered the vehicle closing the side door.

Allen: "Alright I have some alcohol wipes for you to wipe the dirt off your body. I'll retrieve them as well as some food for you. Just sit back and relax."

Yuuki didn't need to be told twice. She leaned back allowing her body to rest on the small bed she was on. She felt much safer here plus he didn't seem like the type that would throw her out.

But to be on the safe side, she would make him addicted to her through sex.

She would make sure he crazed her body so much that he would do anything within his power to keep her safe. With a body like hers combined with her willingness, she was confident that she would be able to do just that. She was soon brought from her thoughts when he came back with a few cleaning supplies ranging from a bucket of water, rag, towel, alcohol, soap, and a few others. Allen placed the items down on a small table before turning to leave.

Yuuki: "Wait Allen-kun."

She smiled inwardly when he stopped and turn towards her.

Yuuki: "I'm feeling a little weak after going without food for hours. Could you help me get cleaned up and feed me. I'll be forever grateful Al-len-kun."

Her voice sent shivers up his spine the way she said his name.

Allen: "H-hai Yuuki-hime, I'll h-help you in any way I can."

Yuuki smiled as Lavi turned towards her grabbing a few supplies on the way. As soon as he was close enough, she placed a hand on his crotch and gave a firm squeeze.

Yuuki: "Thank you Lavi-kun."

Allen's lightly blushed at her actions.

Takashi: "That seems to be the last of them in this area. We'll be able to refill here and rest for a while."

Takashi glanced around the area to make sure there weren't any more zombies they could have missed. Once he was sure they were all dead, he glanced over to his group which consists of one adult, 5 students including himself, a small girl, and a dog. All of them wore black track suits which they acquired recently from a sporting store.

The adult was their 27 year old high school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. Shizuka is a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, known primarily for her large J-cup breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was currently carrying a bag filled with medical supplies and ammunition for the small pistol she carried with her. She would act as a nurse and a support for the group. She would attack any zombies that came too close to the group.

The 5 students were 18 year old Saeko Busujima, 17 year old Takashi Komuro, 17 year old Rei Miyamoto, 16 year old Saya Takagi, and 16 year old Kohta Hirano.

Takashi has the appearance of an average male high school student. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. His height is average, and he has a slender build. Currently he was holding a baseball bat while a shot gun was strapped to his back. He would use the shot gun when they had no other choice. The bat was something he preferred since it wasn't too loud and he knew how to wield it.

Saeko was a female with blue eyes, fair skin, and long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She has D-cup breasts and a slim figure. She had a sword strapped to her left hip and a pistol strapped to the right. The pistol was her secondary weapon should she find herself separated from her sword. While she wasn't a big fan of weapons, she would use whatever available weapons they had to protect herself and her friends. She preferred swords plus she was a kendo champion. She had won all the tournaments she entered.

Rei has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with E-cup breasts. She was currently holding a large spear over her shoulders. A pistol was visible on her hip. Like Saeko, she wasn't a big fan of guns. She preferred spears or something akin to a spear. Of course she would use guns if the occasion arises. She too wanted to protect her friends from the walking dead.

Saya has long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She has F-cup breasts and a slim figure. She had two pistols strapped to her sides. One of the guns she carried was something she received from her mother Yuriko Takagi. It was a Kiku Crest Luger P08, a weapon used by German military.

Hirano is a teenage boy, slightly short, and a bit overweight for his age, with a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. He had various guns strapped on his body. He was very proficient with any type of gun he got his hand on. He was the marksman of the group and a good one at that.

The small girl and dog was 7 year old Alice Maresato and Zeke.

Alice Maresato has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, burgundy colored eyes, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. She was armed with a slingshot, a few fireworks such as firecrackers, and a few other noisy items. They were items used to distract the walking dead. She would use the slingshot and a small object or firecracker to draw their attention towards where she fired said object or firecracker.

Zeke was a puppy with white coat and black ear flaps. He also wears a dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at its front.

Currently the group was at a boat docks for fuel for their hummer and to rest a bit. The dock was located in an isolated area away from the village meaning there were fewer zombies to worry about which was a good thing.

Saeko: "Takashi, what are our next plans? Shouldn't we plan ahead while we have the chance? I'm sure we're not going to be staying here for too long right."

Takashi glanced over to Saeko who asked the question.

Takashi: "Right now we're going resting up and possible gathering a few more supplies. Once we're done here, we're heading over to find Rei's parents."

Rei perked up at this. She was really worried about whether or not her parents were safe or not. Her last connection with them didn't put her at ease at all especially when gun shots were heard in the back. A few morbid thoughts crept into her mind but she squashed them immediately. There was no point in getting frustrated for nothing. Besides, her father was a police man capable of handling himself. A few walking dead wouldn't be a problem for him. If anything, he was probably cutting them down right now.

Saeko nod her head accepting whatever plan he had in mind.

Saeko: "Do you have a way of getting there without any problems? Our ammunition and supplies are a bit low and I doubt we'll be able to retrieve much from here. The owners of this place must have left with most of it on a boat or whatnot."

Takashi sighed at this. He had a thought like that but he still clung on to a little hope.

Takashi: "We'll have to use what we can for now. I'm sure there's something we could use for the time being. I know it's not much but that's the best we could do for now. I'll try to find some supplies while we search for our parents especially weapon supplies. We'll also need to find a place we could settle down and a safe one at that."

Saeko seemed pleased with the answer she received. It seems that selecting Takashi as a group leader was the best choice indeed. He was always trying to find ways to help the group as a whole. She turned away from him and went to assist the others in searching for supplies.

Rei: "What do you think that was all about Takashi?"

Takashi turned towards Rei and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure why Saeko asked all those questions but be made a guess that she was trying to formulate backup plans should his original plan fail. He knew that the chances that all his plans going as planned as slim. There were several factors that could throw his plan out the window or almost. An example of almost was the EMP that almost knocked their hummer out of service. They were lucky that the owner of the vehicle had prepared the hummer for almost anything.

Based on what Kohta said, the hummer was built to stand against explosions, rocky terrain, water, and EMP. Takashi began to wonder what kind of friend Shizuka had. She owned an expensive apartment complex, illegal weapons, and a military hummer capable of reaping havoc. Takashi was of course glad Shizuka had a friend like that. The guns, the ride, and the apartment helped them. They were able to rest and gather supplies from the apartment, the weapons which they still had allowed them to eliminate the zombies throughout their journeys, and the hummer allowed them to move back and forth without any problems.

Takashi: "I think she's just making plans on her own should our plan fail. With the way things are, anything could go wrong so it's best to have a backup plan."

Rei: "What if her plan fails as well Takashi?"

Takashi didn't even turn in the speaker's direction as he addressed her.

Takashi: "Then I guess we could rely on our team's genius then right Saya?"

If he was looking in Saya's direction, he would have noticed the blush upon her cheek. Saya turned her head in the opposite direction of Rei not wanting anyone to see her blush.

Saya: "So it seems that the leader needs me in the end. I guess it can't be helped that the idiot leader has to rely on littler old me for backup plans. You should be lucky that I'm in a helping mood today. I'll think of a few backup plans should yours and Saeko's plans fail. However don't get too comfy on relying on me too much."

She turned away from the two and walked off. She would need some time to think of plans that would help them greatly. For this to happen, she needed complete silence to allow her mind to go through different scenarios. Takashi and Rei soon joined the group in their search for materials.

Yuuki massaged Allen's tongue with her own as she slowly lift her body up then dropped low allowing his manhood to continue to impale her. She moans softly as she felt his penis stretch far beyond what the other males in Shido's group or any boy she ever dealt with was capable of. She leaned Allen back a little in a more relaxing position. Using her right hand, she reached down to massaged his testicles and continued riding him relentlessly. Soon she found her current pace inadequate so she removed her hand from his testicles and then slowly increased her pace. She moaned softly at the pleasure she was experiencing right now. Her moans grew louder as she continued increasing her speed.

Soon the sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the vehicle. Yuuki kissed Allen and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They exchanged tongues with one another as Yuuki continued bouncing on him. They both moaned from the pleasure they were experiencing right now. When Allen noticed her pace slowly decrease, he gripped her round bottom and stood up. Yuuki wrapped her legs around him instinctively and braced herself for the ultimate pleasure she was about to experience.

She didn't have to wait long when Allen started impaling her harder on his rod. The sound of wet skin slapping one another had gotten a little louder by now as did her moaning. He increased his speed and strength behind each thrust which ended up in Yuuki breaking the kiss to moan loudly. Allen didn't give her a chance to kiss him again, which would have successfully silenced her moans.

He allowed he moans to be heard by the walking dead outside his ride.

Allen slowly lost himself in Yuuki as he savagely fucked her. He didn't even slow down when he felt her tighten nor did he make any move to stop when she gushed all over him. The soft, warm skin rubbing against his shaft was the only thing he was focused on right now.

Yuuki felt pleasure beyond what she ever experienced with any guy she had sex with. Never in her life did she think she could experience such a powerful orgasm but here she was doing just that. The best part was that he was continuing with the same inhuman speed and thrust. It didn't take long before her toes curled and she released another torrent of clear liquid onto him.

This guy, no sex god was amazing. To think she had a man like this by her side made her feel extremely lucky. To think that all it took to meet such a guy was to be thrown off the bus by Shido and left for dead.

She was brought from her thoughts when she had yet another orgasm but unlike the others, this one was the strongest. Her entire body began to spasm uncontrollably as she soaked Allen.

Allen stopped and watched with a smirk at his work.

Allen: 'It looks like I'm a natural.'

The sight of Yuuki losing consciousness from her orgasms added to his growing pride.

Allen: 'I could already see my new nickname, Allen Walker, the Zombie Slayer, the White Warrior and the Sex Viking. I'm such a badarse.'

Yuuki leaned her head against his shoulders and closed her eyes. Allen pulled out from here then carried her to a small bed he built in. He placed her on the bed then went back to where the cleaning supplies were. It was there he wiped himself down and got dressed. He went back to where she was then proceeded to clean here again. Once she was cleaned off, he opened the top latch then dumped the water on the crowd of zombie surrounding the vehicle. Seeing the amount of zombie around his ride surprised her. _'Was our activities that loud?'_ He released a small chuckle before retreating making sure to close the latch behind.

The M577 Armoured Personnel Carriersoon came to life and drove off squashing a large amount of zombies standing in front of it.

Shido: "Well it looks like we've reached our destination ladies and gentleman. I don't see too many of _them_ around here so it's safe to assume that most of them left the area."

Shido allowed a sigh of relief at the thought of fewer things to worry about. Tsunoda surveyed the area for a while and his eyes widened when he recognized the area they were in. His head turned towards two particular stores close to each other and a smile made its way to his face.

Tsunoda: "It looks like we're in luck Shido-sama. The convenience store is located close to the weapon shop and the hardware store. The three stores are owned by the Ling brothers and it's linked to one another. We could turn the convenience store into our base and create our home here. We'll be able to repopulate the human race and keep those things at bay."

He groped on Kawamoto when he mentioned repopulating the human race. Kawamoto blushed at this action as did Taniuchi when she figured out where Tsunoda was going with this. Shido smiled at the idea.

Shido: "Well does everyone else agree with Tsunoda's idea?"

He scanned the group's faces to see who agreed and who disagreed. Everyone agreed with the idea. Shido clapped his hands together.

Shido: "Very well, we will create our base here. This will be our start for helping humanity survive. We could recruit any survivors that wonder here to help us build our future utopia. This place will be 100% zombie free."

Shido continued his speech about building a peaceful place and repopulating the human race. The students listened to his words eagerly like obedient dogs. Once Shido was finished his speech, the students were all staring at him like someone akin to a god. Shido smiled at their facial reaction and knew he has won them over.

Shido: "Alright, let's start building our home but first we need to fortify the place. We need to make sure those things don't get to us during construction. We'll gather some cement to seal off certain the doors and windows. Those things have shown that their capable of breaking normal doors with ease. Tsunoda, I want you and the guys to start gathering the required material. As for you ladies, please gather some weapons for us. We'll need the weapons if we are to live through this ordeal."

The group quickly dispersed to gather supplies leaving Shido to think about his current plans and backup plans should it somehow fail.

Tsunoda, Miura, and Kurokami opened the door leading to the hardware store all wielding blunt weapons. They quickly attacked the zombies wondering around the store not giving them a chance to attack. The bashed the creature in the head ending its life once more. They spent the next few minutes killing off any infected found within the store then went over to several wheelbarrows which they proceeded to fill with the items they would need. Once they had filled their wheelbarrows until it was no longer capable of holding any more items, the pushed them to the convenience store then proceeded to make the cement which they would use to block the infected from entering. The girls came back with a few bags filled with hand guns and ammunition. They placed the weapons close to the men for protection purposes then left them to work on their home.

Shido: "Good job girls, you all make me so happy."

The two girls Kawamoto and Taniuchi blushed at the praise Shido was giving them. Shido licked his lips at the two girls standing in front of him looking so innocent. Seeing them alone all alone looking the way they did made Shido want to fuck them right now. The fact that he was a 27 year old teacher while they were merely 16 year sophomore students didn't bother him at all. Right now things like that didn't matter. In his mind, as long as they were old enough to produce children, then they were considered old enough to fuck. It was the only way of saving human kind or so he believed. The two girls couldn't help but shiver slightly from his lust filled stare.

Shido: "So girls, while the guys work on our home, why don't we move to a more quite place. I'm sure the guys don't want to be bothered by us while they work."

Shido's heart rate increased as sexual thoughts involving the two passed through his mind.

Kawamoto : "Okay Shido-sama"

Taniuchi: "Of course Shido-sama"

Shido smiled as he led the two girls away from the others. By now he had a full erection which was poking through his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

**Exorcist among the Dead - Chapter II**

"**No matter what Aristotle and the Philosophers say, nothing is equal to tobacco; it's the passion of the well-bred, and he who lives without tobacco lives a life not worth living."  
- Moliere **

Allen plowed through a few more zombies with a bored look on his face. He took a glance at the GPS he was using to make sure he was heading the right direction which was his zombie-free home. It was where he would take his new girl to sit back and relax for a while.

Maybe she would have sex with him again.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks when he thought about Yuuki. It's been a while since he felt a woman's touch and from a younger one too. Yuuki looked to be around 16 years old yet she had sex skills of an 25 year old. She obviously had experience in sex before but she probably never had sex like the one she experienced today. Her exotic moans echoed through his mind which resulted in an erection. Allen couldn't only chuckle in embarrassment at the fact that he was driving around with a large boner. Just the concept of driving around with an erection made him chuckle a bit.

He plowed through another group of zombies without a care in the world. He was in something akin to a light weight tank so there was no point in worrying about damaging the vehicle by running over zombies. The vehicle was built to take damage from explosions so a few little bumps wouldn't do anything to his ride. He continued running zombies over while humming a random tone belonging to a kid's video game. He stopped humming completely when he realized what exactly he was humming.

Allen: 'Why the hell am humming Mario's theme song and killing zombies?'

Seeing as he couldn't come up with an answer, he decided to forget about the fact that he was humming at all. He pulled out a small mp3 played and plugged a small wire into it. He took a few glances at it then proceeded to press the shuffle button. He turned the volume up on high catching the attention of hordes of zombies.

Due to the EMP affect caused by the missiles, almost everything within certain areas went down. Without most cars, lights, and other appliances running, the entire city was quite minus the sound of one of two running engines and now his music. Zombies within city blocks of his location were drawn to his location, if the growing sounds of moans were any indication. Allen's vehicle continued plowing through zombies left and right as they swarmed in on his location. Allen bobbed his head up and down to the song as he continued reaping havoc onto the undead.

_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay And you're a very sexy girl whose very hard to please You can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for free_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle Feel my, my, my, my serpentine I, I wanna hear you scream_

Allen turned the next corner power sliding a few dead in the process. He made a complete stop to prevent further sliding then prepared to plow through another gathering of zombies until he spot a small girl on top of a totaled RV trembling in fear. Allen squint his eyes to get good glance at her appearance.

She had blue hair and blue eyes was currently wearing a green jacket, a white dress top and a light green skirt, white socks and shoes. Blood was present on her clothes but there were no signs of bite entry so the blood must have been from someone else.

Allen turned his music off as he slowly approached the RV stuck inside a he was close enough, he stopped completely then left the driver's seat. He opened the top latch of his ride and climbed to the top to greet the little girl. The girl's attention went towards him and a small flicker of hope entered her eyes at the thought of being saved. She thought she was going to end up like her father or starve to death but that may no longer be the case.

Thoughts of her father's death brought back painful memories of how he sacrificed his life to place her on higher grounds away from the walking dead. He made her promise that she would try to survive no matter what. He was now one of them and amongst the crowd below currently trying to eat her.

Allen: "Stay put little one, I'll come get you."

Allen jumped over to the RV and walked over to her.

Allen: "Hello, my name is Allen Walker. What's your name little one?"

She paused as if thinking about something before answering his question.

Misaki: "My name is Misaki Kureha oniichan."

Allen's eyebrow rose slightly at the fact that she just called a stranger her big brother. He mentally shrugged at this then proceeded to pick her up. He hoped back onto his ride then entered the latch it once more. He carried her to the passenger seat and proceeded to buckle her seat belt. To make sure she was safe.

Speaking of safe, he walked over to check on Yuuki to find her still on the bed. He was glad he extended the guard rails or she would have no doubt been on the floor. Seeing her uncomfortable position he adjusted her body while making a mental note to get some clothes for both her and Misaki. He placed pillows around her and adjusted the bed so she would sleep more comfortable.

Allen couldn't help but admire how angelic she was right now when she slept. He gently placed a kiss upon her temple before retreating back to the driver's seat. Once he was seated, he turned his head to find Misaki surfing through his song list most likely for something she knew about. He couldn't help but chuckle at the faces she made as she tried to find something. Misaki stopped browsing through the artist list and turned to Allen.

Misaki: "Oniichan, why don't you have Justin Bieber?"

Allen went rigid and turned ashen white. There was no way in hell he would be caught listening to someone like _him_.

Allen: "I have something better than Justin Bieber Misaki-chan."

She tilt her head in curiosity while Allen racked his brain as he tried to think of someone she could listen to without corrupting her. An idea quickly formed in his head which he immediately used.

Allen: "Jacquelin Nemorin is way better plus it sound really awesome."

Allen mentally kicked himself in the head. Out of so many artists that exist, why did he name someone from the classical section? Still it was something that didn't have any foul words or mentions of adult related things so without due, he played moonlight sonata then drove off crushing the walking dead on the way. Allen felt awkward as he ran over the dead to classical music. Misaki on the other hand felt relaxed by the music.

Kyoko: "Did you find anything here Toshimi-san?"

Toshimi was described as a petite girl with green eyes; brown hair tied in a pigtail and is slightly combed in the front, and C-cup breasts. She was currently wearing tatters of what was once the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Toshimi: "Hai Hayashi-sensei, I found a flare gun."

Kyoto Hayashi has red hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with large J-cup breasts. She was currently wearing a white button up shirt, black laced panties, and white socks. Her dress and high heels were ripped off when one of those things had a hold on it. She quickly discarded them to avoid being turned into one.

Kyoko: "What about you Misuzu-san? Did you find anything we could use?"

Misuzu has brown eyes, black hair which is tied in a bun and C-cup breast size. She was also currently wearing tatters of what was once the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Misuzu: "Not yet sensei but I'm sure we'll be able to find something around here."

Kyoko: "Forget about it. We can't stay in one spot for too long...plus...I don't feel comfortable here. Let's head to the top floor and be very careful not to make any sound as these things seem to only react to it. As long as we remain quite, we'll be okay for the time being."

The three girls moved slowly and made their way to the top floor of the jewelry store making sure to remain as quite as possible. They killed any wandering zombies with a brutal strike to the head thus ending its life again. They made it to the top floor and gently closed the door behind.

Kyoko, Misuzu, and Toshimi scanned the floor to make sure they were alone. Once it was confirmed that they were zombie free, they released a sigh of relief.

Kyoko: "Alright we'll be able to rest for a bit. We'll need every bit of energy once we start moving again."

Toshimi and Misuzu went to the bedroom and allowed their bodies to fall on the bed. Kyoko joined the two girls as well seeing as it was the only bed.

Toshimi: "I still can't believe all this. Who would have thought that zombies would become a reality?"

Toshimi whispered, still couldn't believe that there were zombies now exist.

Kyoko: "And I still can't believe I almost became one of them."

Kyoko shivered in fear when she thought about how she was almost bitten by the Physical Education teacher Teshima.

She thought back to a single event that took place at the gates of their school which shocked her to the core. It started out with a student reporting some creepy guy walking into the gate trying to gain entry to the school. She along with Teshima, P.E. teacher Takayama, and a few others holding retraining sticks had went to confront the man. As soon as Teshima reached his hand through the gates to show off his strength like every moronic barbarian would have done, the zombie took a chunk of his arm and all hell broke loose. She ran over to the bleeding man along with a few others.

When he went completely still, she backed up in complete fear seeing him die. When she saw him twitch a little, she released a sigh of relief. Fear completely comsumed her heart when he stood up and launched at her with his teeth. His mouth had reached right near her skin and was about to sink down but one of the other teachers tackled him down and tried to restrain him.

They told her to get the nurse which she ran off to do just that. As soon as she turned he back, the sound of screams caught her attention. She turned back around to see one of the teachers holding his bleeding hand and Teshima with his head turned around like an owl. Teshima turned towards his closest target being another teacher and attacked.

Toshima: "Sensei, are you okay?"

Kyoko was brought from her thoughts by Toshima's question. She glanced over the two freshmen girls which she managed to save. She ran into them on her way to retrieving her keys to leave the academy immediately. Seeing these things crowd into the building made it clear that leaving the academy was the best choice of option right now. She had guided the girls from the areas where most of the zombies were at the time. This heroic action spared the two best friends from a brutal death at the hands of the undead.

Kyoko: "Yes I'm fine Toshimi, I was just thinking about all that occurred so far. All of this is simply too much for me to take. It's barely pass a week and so much has happened. I miss my boring old life at the academy now. I'd rather be working my miserable job as a teacher that fighting for my life. I guess it's true what they say...You don't know what you got till it's gone."

Toshimi and Misuzu could only agree with what she said. They all sighed once more as they continued staring at the ceiling.

….

….

….

The three shot up from the bed when they heard the loud sounds of what appeared to be classical music and a loud engine.

Kyoko: "Did you guys hear that too?"

Kyoko had to confirm that she was not hearing things at all. Misuzu was the one to respond.

Toshimi: "I hear it too sensei. It sounds like music and a car. It's getting close to this area and fast. We need to do something to get their attention."

Toshimi pulled out the flare gun and present it to Kyoko.

Kyoko: "We could use this to get their attention. There's only one shot though so we'll have to make it count."

Kyoko took the flare gun from her making sure to keep her fingers from the trigger. Once the gun was tightly secured in her hand, she grabbed her bag of supplies as did the Toshimi and Misuzu. They made a mad dash downstairs and onto the streets where they were greeted to small groups of zombies moving towards the source of noise. Kyoko got on top of a van then aimed the flare in the air. She then proceeded to fire the gun in the air to attract the driver. Kyoko sighed in relief when the zombies didn't take notice to the small sound. The sound of the engine and the music must have drowned out the small sound the flare gun produced. A small hope of survival entered their eyes when they heard the music growing louder. Toshimi and Misuzu climbed upon the van as well and glanced over in the direction where the engine and music sound was coming from. What they saw next wasn't something they expected at all.

Instead of some sort of fast car, they were greeted to the sight of a fast moving armored military vehicle running zombies over with ease. The three girls stared in disbelief as the military vehicle pulled up next to the van they were.

Allen: "Climb on top and I'll let you in the hatch."

They didn't need to be told twice. They quickly did what the voice from the speaker told them to do. Kyoko helped the two younger girls get on before hoping on. The hatch on top opened up revealing a teenager instead of someone from the service.

What the hell was a teenager doing with a military vehicle?

Allen: "Everyone get inside and prepare for a bumpy ride."

Allen helped the three into his ride and shut the hatch behind. He waited for them to buckle up then proceeded to drive off crushing zombies once more. Kyoko took this opportunity to scan the insides out of curiosity. This was her first time she rode inside a military vehicle before.

Toshimi: "It looks like luck's on our side sensei."

Toshimi's words snapped her out of her musings.

Kyoko: "Yes, it would seem that way as well. Still I would like to know who that boy is and how he got his hand on something like this. Also I would like to know where he's taking us and why he's driving around with all this noise. He must not know that those things are attracted by sound."

Misuzu: "Then why don't we ask him sensei?"

Misuzu then proceeded to call the mysterious teen.

Misuzu: "Hey Mr. White"

Toshimi and Kyoko's eyebrow rose up. The image of silver hair soon appeared in their mind which explained the nickname. The vehicle came to a complete stop and the music stopped. Kyoko for some reason felt nervous. Her nervousness only increased when she heard footsteps.

Allen: "Did someone call me? Oh and my name's Allen Walker by the way"

Misuzu raised her hand as if she was in school. Allen raised his eyebrow at this action.

Misuzu: "Well Allen-san, we were wondering how you ended up with a military vehicle and where you're taking us."

Naruto simply nodded his head while Toshimi and Kyoko waited for the answer with curiosity.

Allen: "This ride once belonged to someone in my family. I'm taking you all to a zombie free area along with Misaki who's in the passenger seat, and Yuuki who's currently sleeping."

Kyoko, Toshimi, and Misuzu unbuckled their seat belts and stood up at the mention of Yuuki.

Kyoko: "Do you mean Yuuki Miku?"

Kyoko had to confirm that this was indeed the same Yuuki from the academy her math class. Allen gave a small nod then point in the direction where she was sleeping comfortably.

The three girls entered the small area and proceeded to shake the girl awake. Yuuki slowly woke up to the sight of three blurry faces. Once her vision cleared, she was able to recognize the three faces as her gym teacher Hyashi-sensei and "the inseparables" which was what they were dubbed by most students at their school for always being together. She slowly rose up to find herself in a small comfy bed with pillows and blanket.

Toshimi: "Yuuki I'm so glad to see a familiar face around here."

Toshimi hugged Yuuki out of pure happiness as did Misuzu. Kyoko watched the scene with a small smile. Yuuki simply stared out into place as she tried to figure out what was going on. Soon scenes of her sexual activity and her energy drainage came back to her. Allen had fucked the energy out of her forcing her to sleep. A large blush adorned her face at the thought of being fucked like that.

Kyoko noticing the heavy blush then glanced down at her lack of clothing. Her eyes scanned the room for any signs of clothing but found none. It was then her nose picked up on a faint musky scene which turned her on. Kyoko put two and two together and her eyes widened in shock. A small blush appeared on her cheek as well.

Kyoko: 'Leave it to a bunch of hormonal teens to use this disaster as an opportunity to have sex.'

Thoughts of sex made Kyoko both a little aroused and slightly upset. It's been over 5 years since she felt the touch of a man and it was depressing for her.

Allen: "So are you guys ready to go or what?"

Kyoko's attention turned towards Allen who was waiting patiently for them to buckle up. He wanted to make sure they were safe as he drove. Being civilians in all, they weren't built tough like him. His insane driving skills were bound to injure them in one way or another unless they were secured down.

Kyoko: "You still haven't told us where exactly we're heading Allen-san."

She folded her arms under her large bust which caught Allen's attention though he managed to remain eye contact. He glanced at them out of the peripheral of his vision. A small blush adorned his cheeks at how attractive she was.

Kyoko noticed this but didn't react anyway to show that she knew he was looking. She was glad that the teen found her to be attractive. It was a compliment for her to be able to draw in young teens as him.

Kyoko: 'Looks like I still got it'

She thought inwardly smirking.

Allen: "We're heading over to my house which is zombie free as I mentioned. I have food, weapons, and plenty of other things for us. I even have power, running water, and others many places don't have."

All eyes went to Allen after he was finished that statement. How the hell did he acquire all of this?

Allen: "I just need you guys to buckle up or I'll be force to drive slowly. I don't mind either one but I'm sure you ladies don't want to be in those clothes all day."

They all looked down minus Yuuki who knew she didn't have any clothes. They frowned when they noticed a stench coming from it. It would seem that zombie blood carried an odor and a horrible one at that. Kyoko turned her attention to her charge. Despite their current predicament, she still felt it was her responsibility to watch over the two being a teacher in all.

Kyoko: "Very well, Misuzu, Toshimi, let's get back to our seats. I'm eager to see what this place now."

The three left the small room leaving Allen and Yuuki alone. Allen smiled at Yuuki which made her blush.

Allen: "It seems that someone's finally recovered from our activities."

Her entire face was neon red by now.

Allen: "Alright prepare for a bumpy ride Yuuki-hime. I'm taking us to my place now."

Allen turned away and went back to driving.

**(Lemon scene)**

Squeak….thump….squeak…..thump

Moans

Shido slowly thrust his manhood inside Kawamoto with a pleased smile on his face. Kawamoto's legs wrapped around Shido's waist a giving him full entry. Each thrust he made, she pulled him further into her so that his penis could rub her G-spot even if barely. Taniuchi nipped way at Shido's neck while she pressed her breasts against his back. Shido watched as her vagina swallowed his penis whole then let it slide out. The feeling he was experiencing right now was something he loved dearly. He continued moaning in pleasure while Kawamoto simply smiled at the fact that she was making her teacher happy. Sure he wasn't anywhere as good as Yuuki but he was a saint.

Shido: "Alright I'm about to cum so prepare."

Shido gave a few more thrust then pulled out. Taniuchi reached her hand to his penis and she began to jack him off once she had a firm grip. Kawamoto used her fingers and messaged his balls. Shido grunt a few times releasing his seed onto the sheets. Taniuchi continued pumping him which caused him to twitch slightly a few times. He placed a hand over hers to prevent her from continuing. He had already released his seeds so there was no point in continuing. He wiped a few sweat from his face using small cloth.

Shido: "Alright, I think that's it for me today. I'll require some rest if I'm to continue our being a good leader."

With that being said, he walked out the room leaving the two alone.

Taniuchi: "Kawamoto-chan, are you still in the mood?"

Kawamoto smiled knowingly at her friend then proceeded to nod her head.

Kawamoto: "Yes I am Taniuchi-chan. What about you?"

Kawamoto moved a little closer to Taniuchi who did the same. Their lips met and they soon began making out with each other. Slowly things began getting warmed up for the two as they continued making out with each other. At the rate they were going, it wouldn't be long until they broke out into full sex.

While Taniuchi and Kawamoto engaged in sexual activities, the guys continued working on their soon to be paradise. So far they cement off a few windows leaving a small space for peeping outside. This would allow them to see whether or not there were zombies outside their home. Tsunoda turned towards the guys who were already staring on creating more cement. He glanced back to the windows that were already sealed off as well as the back door. So far things were looking good for them. As soon as the cement sealed which would be the following day, they would no longer have to watch their backs. The only direction for the infected to enter was through the front which would be sealed off soon.

Tsunoda looked over his sketch of how they would remake things into their image. Based on the sketch, their plan was to seal all entrances and exits off that were on the ground. They would only be allowed to enter and exit the buildings through the rooftop which would require a ladder to get up there. By using ladders as a means of entering and exiting eliminates the chance of zombies entering the premises. This meant once they were done, their home would be zombie free.

Kurokami: "Man I can't believe we're actually building humanity's future utopia. Never in my life did I see myself doing something this big. Shido-sama is really something special you know."

Kurokami couldn't help but admire Shido even more. To him, Shido was a saint that was trying to protect the human race. For Shido to do something this big out the kindness of his heart showed a lot about Shido. Shido was truly a blessing in disguise or that's what Kurokami believed.

Miura: "I understand what you're talking about Kurokami"

Miura stated.

Miura: "I feel the same way as well. That man has done so much without asking for anything in return. Sometimes I wish I was more like Shido-sama."

Kurokami agreed with Miura before turning to Tsunoda who was currently waiting for the cement while deep in thought.

Kurokami: "What do you think about all this Tsunoda? You seemed a little quite over there."

Tsunoda wiped a few sweat from his face as he turned to the two. He thought about the question before giving his honest answer.

Tsunoda: "I think he's a good leader and a saint. He's the reason why we're still alive right now with a bus to boot. If it wasn't for him, we would have been eaten alive at the academy or died of starvation. He made sure we stayed alive and made all the hard decisions so that we didn't have to. I wouldn't have been able to get rid of Yuuki, which would have led to starvation for all of us for the simple fact of sex. But it was because of him that we had enough food to keep us satisfied until we got more food. I'm sure that was a hard decision to get rid of someone who is loyal to his beliefs but it was for the good. That man has shown why he deserves our utmost respect."

Once he was finished his speech, the two guys looked at Tsunoda with a complete awe. Miura was the first to recover from his speech.

Miura: "Tsunoda is completely right. Shido-sama deserves much more of us. We need to show Shido-sama how much we appreciate him and I think I know of a way. We could name our Utopia after him and put it on a large sign for everyone to show who our leader is."

The Tsunoda and Kurokami agreed with his idea fully. It was then a small seed of true loyalty and insanity sprout in the hearts of these three guys. They would become Shido's most loyal followers that would do anything Shido told them even if it meant their deaths. They were no longer savable from Shido's influence anymore. Kawamoto and Taniuchi on the other hand hadn't reached that level of loyalty but they were getting close it soon.

Shido smiled when he heard his loyal men's speech. He turned away and began his journey to bed. Sex with Kawamoto had drained his energy and made him cum fast. As a matter of fact, he came too fast. He didn't even last more than 3 minutes but that didn't matter. All that mattered was to him was that his penis was still working and he could release sperm. When the time came around, he would impregnate the two girls unless he managed to get more girls. 'Speaking of girls, I wonder' He began thinking about all the girls in Takashi's group.

Saeko Busujima

Rei Miyamoto

Saya Takagi

Shizuka Marikawa

That was four girls that left the group that could have been used to help humanity. They decided to be selfish and separate their once large group.

Shido: 'If they had remained on the bus, we would have enough women to satisfy us. I could have simply gotten rid of Kohta and Takashi thus leaving all the women for us. Those two will no doubt rebel against me. Rei would have been forced to obey or die. Knowing how much she wanted to see her parents, she would have no doubt bent over to my will.' He sighed mentally. 'Sadly that isn't the case. Now Takashi has…'

He thought about it for a second until realization struck.

Takashi's group consists of 2 guys and 4 girls if their last encounter was to go by. Who was to say that they didn't pick up any other females? This meant that one or both of them will have one or more girls. Their current predicament was an opposite of what they were in. His group had two girls and 4 guys. This meant that Takashi's group producing rate would be twice as fast as their producing rate unless they had multiple babies each time that is. How was he to repopulate the human race with two girls? He needed more girls.

Shido: 'I'm sure a few will come to us once they find our safe haven. Who wouldn't want to come to a zombie free zone? As a matter of fact, once word gets out somehow, I'm sure they'll run to this area to get away from the infected. Once I given them my speech about preserving human kind, they will all agree with my beliefs. Maybe I'll gain more loyal members like Tsunoda, Miura, and Kurokami. I'll be able to lead the people into a new era.'

A smile made its way to his lips as he thought about gaining leadership over the masses. He continued making his way to one of the rooms then stopped when he heard the sounds of moaning where Kawamoto and Taniuchi were. He peeked into the room to find both girls in the perfect 69 position pleasing one another. Shido felt his manhood get hard at the scene in front of him. He now wished that he still had the energy to join them but he didn't.

Shido: 'Well there's always tomorrow and the following days, months and years after that. If we are to repopulate humanity, sex will be one of our high priorities indeed.'

Shido walked away from the two to get some rest


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thought' _

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

**Exorcist among the Dead – Chapter III**

**This life is worth living, we can say, since it is what we make it.  
****- ****William James**

**YuukiMiku**

Standstill targets- 6 out of 20 – 30

Moving Targets- 2 out of 20 – 10

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total score: **40 out of 300

**Kyoko Hayashi**

Standstill targets- 8 out of 20 – 40

Moving Targets- 2 out of 20 – 10

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total score: **50 out of 300

**Toshimi Niki**

Standstill targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Moving Targets- 1 out of 20 – 5

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total Score: **30 out of 300

**MisuzuIchijou**

Standstill targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Moving Targets- 1 out of 20 – 5

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total score: **30 out of 300

**Allen Walker**

Standstill targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Moving Targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Projectile targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

**Total Score: **300 out of 300

Allen: "Alright it looks like my skills didn't dull at all. So what do you ladies want to-"

Allen's question died in his mouth when he saw their state of depression. He glanced at what he believed the source of their depression was.

Allen: "Don't worry about the scores ladies, I'll teach you all a little about guns. You'll all learn enough to take down any zombie or psychopath any day. Besides with the guns you're all using, you'll all be fine."

Yuuki glanced at the pistol she was holding.

Yuuki: "What's so special about these guns anyway? I mean they seem like every other hand gun to me."

A spark entered Allen's eyes as he explained what they were.

Allen: "That gun is known as the Five-seven 5.7mm. It is one of the lightest and most accurate pistols out there. There isn't much recoil and with my modified extended clip, you'll be able to fire 50 bullets before reloading. These are the perfect guns for beginners like you ladies."

The others stared at the gun with in awe.

Allen: "Also don't worry too much about trying to perfect your aim. I'm going to put laser sights on them. The only reason I didn't add them right now was because I didn't want you all to take too long to kill one zombie. While the laser sights are there to help you all, I don't want any of you to rely too much on it. If the laser goes out, I want you all to be able to still shoot zombies in the head without any problems."

They nod their head in understanding where Allen was coming from.

Toshimi: "So what are we going to do now Allen-kun?"

Toshimi was curious as to what they would do next. Allen merely shrugged his shoulders at this while also curious of the sudden suffix.

Allen: "You could do whatever you want. This is your new home and zombie free paradise as I mentioned. No zombie will be able to get through here. There isn't a single flaw in this place."

No one had a comment about his statement. As far as they knew, this was one if the safest place ever. The place itself was located on an island a few miles away from Tokonosu but not many people knew that. This place was actually kept a secret but no one knew why until now that is.

The small island known as Avalon which is what Allen told them was a private island with its own special forces known as the Avalon Black ops. The island was in every way isolated in terms of land and energy. The island was surrounded by large walls giving it a football stadium appearance, explosives of different kinds, and guns ranging from anti-air, land and water. Watch towers and light houses were also placed throughout the island to watch for any activities over the wall. The protection didn't stop there at all. No that was just a scratch of the surface.

All in all, the entire island was more secured than the United States of America. Everything they had seemed to match them or were seemed more advanced. The only way to get to the island by land was the large bridge that connects to Tokonosu meaning zombies wouldn't be able to get here by feet. A ship or a plane filled with zombies was their only way. The gates itself had gates made out of the most expensive and strongest metal alloy there was, _Adamantium._

Currently they were located in the heart of the island in a large mansion. Kyoko believed this mansion to be the largest mansion in history. Allen told her that this place had over 50 rooms easily. He wasn't sure how many rooms it had due to the fact that the house was always expanding. Kyoko turned her attention to the mysterious teen.

Kyoko: "Why don't you give us a little tour Naruto-kun? I'm sure we'll be able to decide what we will do once we know what exactly our new home has to offer."

Kyoko wasn't sure why she added the "kun" part to his name but decided to use it upon seeing the blush upon his face. This would be a perfect time to understand the place better and maybe get to know the mysterious teen a little more. Right now he was a complete mystery that has been left alone. She would do a little digging around until she found something about him.

Allen: "Alright ladies but we'll need some transportation to get around. This place is too big to explore on feet. That would take up too much time. Luckily we have many of those scattered around. Now everyone follow me."

He led the groups to where several he kept his tour carts. They looked like a military version of a Deluxe 4 side passenger golf car.

What was with Allen and the military?

The small group got onto the vehicle with Allen being the driver.

Allen: "Welcome to our tour of our new home. I will take you to all the fabulous places Avalon has to offer as well as tell you all some interesting facts about this island. Prepare to have the time of your lives."

He drove off from the shooting range towards what he considered hot spots.

Unnamed Survivor#1: "Reject cop!"

Unnamed Survivor#2: "We don't need someone as useless as you around."

Unnamed Survivor#3: "What kind of cop are you? You don't even have a gun. We're better of protecting ourselves!"

Unnamed Survivor#4: "We should get rid of her now so we'll have more food to spare."

A small figure could be seen on the roof of a convenience store holding a police baton tightly and crying her eyes out alone. She was described as a small woman with short, light brown hair, blue eyes, and B-cup breast. The front of her hair is pushed to the right side of her face, partially obscuring her right eye. She wears the standard female police uniform of the Tokonosu Higashi Police station which consists of a white shirt, a black tie, a blue jacket, and a blue skirt. She also wears a green band around her left arm with two white stripes on it and gold earrings in the shape of stars.

Her name is AsamiNakaoka, 20 year old police officer of Tokonosu**.**

Asami clenched her eyes shut as the hurt filled words she received from a group of survivors saved by her commanding officer Matsushima. Not only did they rip her apart with hurt filled words, but they tossed her out the mall after labeling her useless. They told her she was better off dead and it hurt so much.

It was because of Matsushima's teachings that she was able to avoid them without being bitten and get to high ground away from the infected. She was thankful for her lessons with Matsushima. Her respect level for her commanding officer only increased.

Asami: 'Why do bad things happen to me? Why can't I be more like Matsushima? Why is I so useless?'

She continued crying softly to herself making sure she wasn't too loud. Matsushima had told her that they seem to only react to sound but she wasn't 100% sure. No one had dared to test that theory out of fear until now that is.

Matsushima was right as always.

Matsushima: "Asami? Asmai is that you?"

Asami stopped crying immediately when she heard the voice. Her head shot up to find her commanding officer Matsushima standing near the ledge of the building where the rope ladder was. Matsushima has short, black hair, light blue eyes, C-cups breasts, and a slim figure. She wears the standard female uniform of the Tokonosu Police Department, which consists of a white shirt, black tie, blue skirt and jacket, and a green armband with white stripes. She was currently carrying a Benelli M4 Super 90 strapped to her back and Smith & Wesson Model 27-2 .357 Mag. She also had a small a small duffle bag in her arm.

Asami: "Matsushima-sama"

Asami ran over to her commanding officer and hugged her then released her to ask the first question on her mind.

Matsushima: "What are you doing here and did you find any help?"

Matsushima shook her head at this. She had searched the police station to see if there were hiding there. When she didn't find anyone, she searched the area for guns and ammunition which she found. The guns that had there weren't as effective as the ones she had so she simply filled the small duffle bag of ammunition to use with her current guns. The ammunition would help her in the long run especially the 3 grenades she discovered.

Asami: "Unfortunately no, the others evacuated somewhere else. Anyway what are you doing out here all alone? You're supposed to be at the mall with the others."

At the mention of the mall, Asami broke down and cried. Matsushima feared the worst which would have forced Asami away from the group.

Did the zombies manage to somehow enter the mall? If so how and when did they enter? What about the group of survivors that she round up? More and more questions began popping up in her mind. Asami's voice brought her from her thoughts.

Asami: "T-They said that I was worthless then kicked me out to die. I had to fight to get here."

Matsushima pulled Asami into a hug and allowed her to cry in her shoulders. While Asami cried, Matsushima clenched her fist in anger. To think the people she saved would cast away her friend like that was sickening. Did they forget who saved their lives and guide them to a save place? Surely they didn't forget who blocked off the zombies from reaching them. Matsushima's anger continued increasing towards the small group.

If they wanted to play nasty, then so would she. She would never protect someone who was willing to cast away someone because they weren't perfect. Asami was a sweet innocent girl. Casting her aside like that because of her faults just made her label the group despicable.

Matsushima: 'There's no way I'm going back for them. They'll all suffer for this.'

She rubbed Asami's back to comfort the girl.

Matsushima: "Don't worry Asami; everything will be okay from now on. I'll make sure the two of us survive and get to a safe place. As a matter of fact, I know a nice little place we could head over to but it's a little far from here."

Matsushima's mind drifted to her home or small fort she received from a certain someone. Asami's crying stopped when she heard this.

Asami: "Where is that place Matsushima-sama and how will we get to it?"

Matsushima thought about it for a while but came up empty.

Matsushima: "That's the problem, we don't have any means of getting there plus I don't think we're prepared to actually get there. Guns will only attract more of those things and we can't run for too long without getting tired. There's also the situation with food and water supply. We won't be able to carry too much without slowing us down. Pretty much we're in a tight situation right now and unless someone appears with a working vehicle, we're shit out of luck."

Asami seemed scared right about now which made Matsushima mentally kick herself in her head.

Matsushima: "Don't worry I'll figure a way to get us out of this situation we're in."

Asami brightened up at this which Matsushima was grateful for. Asami believed that her commanding officers would be able to get them to safety without being bitten by those things. Matsushima was smart, beautiful, and one of the best officers she knew. Asami had high respect for Matsushima whether she knew it or not.

Asami: "Matsushima-sama, can you tell me about the place you were thinking about going to? Will it be safe against those things?"

Matsushima smirked when she thought about the place she would be heading over to.

Matsushima: "It's my house or rather a small fort which I received from someone rich. I remember it like it was yesterday. I had lost my job as a private security when the company I worked for closed down for financial reasons. Since I had no income or saved up money to pay my rent, I was forced out onto the streets to fend for myself. I ended up homeless for a month but all that changed when I met some rich guy named Mana Walker. Even to this day, I remembered every detail about him."

A small blush appeared on her face as she described him.

Matsushima: "He had pale skin, amber eyes, and soft, black hair. If he wasn't with that lady, I would have made my move against him."

Her blush increased even more while Asami developed one after hearing about his description.

Matsushima: "Anyway he pulled a few strings here and there, brought be a place to stay in without paying any bills, and paid for me to learn from top notch military personals. I trained to use various guns and hand-to-hand combat. It's the reason why I came out on top in the police force."

Her smile was soon replaced by a frown.

Matsushima: "When he died for reasons no one knew of, I was so sad. I never got a chance to thank him for everything he did for me."

She released a small sigh.

Asami watched Matsushima for a while as she tried to figure of a way to cheer her up but came up empty.

"Who is Mana and why does he sound so familiar?"

Matsushima perked up at this.

Matsushima: "Mana Walker is one of the richest people in the world. This guy has a …"

She froze when something in her mind clicked. She began to remember the limited information she found when she did a research on him. Mana was the son of Alexander Walker and great grandson of Jack Walker. Both Alexander and Jack were military freaks capable of killing several armed guys with just their hands. Rumors had it that they could kill a man with their minds but they were just rumors. No one was capable of doing that. They knew any and everything military related and fought in several wars. They both died at the age of 120 making them the oldest person that lived.

Alexander's son Mana, Head of Walker Inc. which is a large corporation that branched off in various fields ranging from medical, energy plants and much more. As a matter of fact, the Walker family as they were referred to was located on a small island several miles from Tokonosu. She was one of the few people that knew about the island which she learned from Mana himself but she had never been there before. They were very private. She then remembered something that sparked hope within her. It was Mana's words.

_Mana:_ '_If you need a job again, just head over to Avalon's gates. I'll have you registered into my system allowing you to come as a guest. Once you're entered in the system, it will remain there for up to 20 years in case you decide to come over a few years from now. This is my way of saying the option will remain on the table.'_

That's right; she had access to that place. All she had to do was head over there but there lies the problem. She didn't have any type of way transportation other than her legs. Running over 5 miles was insane especially when there were millions of zombies around waiting for a meal.

_Matsushima: 'Damn it, if only I had some type of vehicle to travel.' _

Matsushima cursed inwardly at their predicament.

_Matsushima:'I'm starting to consider using a bicycle to get there now but we'll be killed trying to go through a crowd.'_

….

….

….

Matsushima and Asami both ran to the side of the building when they heard the sound of an engine heading towards their direction. They waited until the vehicle became visible to see what type of vehicle came. The vehicle turned out to be a Humvee which gave Matsushima hope. Something like that was sure to get them to the small island. All she needed to do was get their attention somehow. An idea soon passed through her mind but there were risks to her plan. Still it was the only good idea she could come up with right now and it seemed like the best idea considering their current situation. After a few seconds of debating with herself, she decided to put her plan into action. She turned to Asami and told her what her plan was.

Shizuka continued driving the Humvee at a moderate pace. By doing so allowed her to avoid hitting too many zombies thus leading to blood being all over the windshields. The last thing she wanted was to do was block her view. This could lead to disaster which was something she wanted to avoid. She kept her eyes on the road to avoid abandoned cars. While hitting zombies won't be much of a problem, hitting other cars would damage their ride.

Saeko: "How far are we from the mall Shizuka-san?"

Saeko glanced around for any type of undamaged signs that would indicate where they were right now. She wasn't familiar with this area at all.

Saeko: "I'd say about another 10-15 minutes. I do hope they have some type of food for us. We're starting to run low on that and supplies in general."

Saya adjusted her glasses a bit as she added her input.

Saya: "Since the power went out due to the EMP, the chance of finding meat that hasn't gone bad is very slim. However with the amount of infected that exist, the chances of finding other foods are high. The infected don't seem interested in actual food but then again what do you expect from zombies?"

No matter how many times she said it, she still just couldn't grasp the whole zombies becoming a reality thing. As far as she could remember, zombies were only seen in movies ranging from horror to comedy. Sometimes she wished these zombies act like the one from the stupid comedy movies she once saw. The zombies in that movie didn't eat human flesh but lots of fruits and vegetables instead. Also they never attacked humans at all so brutally. They would go around helping the world become a better place. Now that she remembered it, she could see why that movie was ranked one of the worst movies ever made.

Saya: 'Still I would rather have a zombie lecturing me about global warming than a zombie trying to eat me.'

Bang

Bang

Bang

BOOM

Matsushima: "Over here"

Shizuka stopped the vehicle immediately when she heard the sounds of gunshots, and explosion, and what sound like someone trying to get their attention. Takashi and Kohta immediately scanned the area for the source of the sounds. Kohta soon found the source and point them out.

Kohta: "Takashi, we have to officers on the building armed with a Benelli M4 Super 90, Smith & Wesson Model 27-2, and a police baton. One of them looks like she's carrying a bag of gun ammunition. What are your orders Leader?"

Takashi was selected the group leader by the group after his actions after the outbreak. He had shown that he was more than capable of leading them to safety. Takashi turned to their driver Shizuka.

Takashi: "Shizuka-san, pull up to the side so we could pick them up. We'll need all the help we can get and armed individuals as well. With their help, we'll be able to gather supplies more safely. Since we're a little pass carrying capacity, we'll have to grab another vehicle as soon as possible."

Shizuka nod her head and followed his orders to a T. Being their driver was the only useful thing she could do right now. She didn't possess any type of skills to kill the zombies and her medical skills didn't mean shit when dealing with the infected. She didn't have any type of cure or way to prevent the virus. Overall she felt worthless she was bothered by it even though she didn't show it. There were also the whole romance issues that bothered her. Everyone accept her seemed close to someone. She knew she was attractive but why didn't they look at her with any type of interest romance wise. Was she simply too old for the high school teens? Shizuka quickly shook her head of those thoughts and did her job as a driver.

Once they pulled up to the side, both Asami and Matsushima climbed down the ladder onto the Humvee. Matsushima grabbed onto of a handle bar that was welded on top of the Humvee. It was a modification made at the Takagi estate before it was overran by zombies forcing her and everyone else to flee in groups heading in separate directions. Once the two officers were on the Humvee, Takashi made his next command.

Takashi: "Alright Shizuka let's get out of here but we'll have to drive slower."

Shizuka nod her head and prepared to drive off once more but a voice stopped them.

Matsushima: "Wait, where are we going?"

Matsushima had a feeling as to where they were heading but had to confirm it. Kohta was the one to confirm their current destination.

Kohta: "We're heading to the mall for supplies and maybe some rest."

Matsushima hid her anger when she thought about that place. If they went to that place, they would no doubt run into those greedy people which would lead to several things happening none of them being good.

Matsushima: "The mall doesn't have many supplies for us plus there's a group of survivor already over there harboring the supplies to themselves. I doubt they'll share with you guys."

This caused a few of them to frown. It was their only hope of gathering something useful. Food wasn't hard to gather seeing as there were convenience stores almost everywhere. Matsushima of course didn't know how much supplies they truly had. After the power outage, many foods and drinks like milk began to spoil.

Of course that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting to that private island.

Matsushima: "I have a better location we could head over to and I'm sure it's safe. Even before the outbreak, it was hard getting to that place. As a matter of fact, not a lot of people were able to get there. I'm willing to bet that going there will be our best idea." This seemed to interest Takashi and his crew. Since they didn't have a current destination in mind and she apparently had one, why not head over to this safe location? Takashi turned towards the two officers.

Takashi: "Alright we'll let you guide us but first I think introductions are in order. My name is Takashi Komuro, leader of this group. These are my friends and group members Kohta Hirano the marksman of the group, SaekoBusujima the kendo specialist of our group, Rei Miyamoto the spear specialist of our group, Saya Takagi the genius of our group, ShizukaMarikawa our medic and driver, Alice Maresato the cheery one, and Zeke the bitter."

Both officers sweat drop at how anime he sound with the introduction while Zeke growled at him.

Matsushima: "My name is Matsushima and this is my underling AsamiNakaoka."

Both side seemed pleased with the introductions.

Matsushima: "Now I'll guide everyone here to a safe place in which I'm probably one of the few able to get there. The first thing we need to do is turn around. I'll direct you guys so don't worry about anything."

Shizuka turned the Humvee around and listened to Matsushima's directions. The small hope in Matsushima had brightened greatly when they slowly made their way to the small islands.

Tajima: "Hey Rika, doesn't that kid look like Justin Bieber?"

Tajima glanced over to his close friend Rika Minami. Rika is a tanned female with purple hair, red eyes, large D-cup breast, and a wonderful figure which is shown through her black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. She also wore a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Rika aimed her UKP23, 000 sniper rifle towards where her friend was looking. She giggled a bit when she saw who he was looking at.

Rika: "What are you talking about Tajima? That is Justin Bieber."

Tajima couldn't help but chuckle at this. Tajima wears the same First Squadron police uniform as Rika, which consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wears a white cap. He has a scar just above his right eye.

Rika aimed her gun carefully then with deadly accuracy, she pierced Justin Bieber in the head killing it instantly. Tajima watched as Justin Bieber dropped to the floor tripping a few female zombies in the process.

Tajima: "Even as a zombie he still manages to get women to fall for him."

Rika couldn't help but laugh at the small joke made by Tajima. He truly knew how to turn any situation into one of humor. She was glad she took him as a partner in crime. It also helped that his skills were up to her minimum expectations which was high. Tajima shot a few zombies to clear the runway for the plane.

Tajima: "So do you think your friend Shizuka and her friends are alright Rika?"

Rika took out a few more zombies as she thought about a way to answer Tajima's question.

Rika: "I think she's doing fine right now Tajima. The last time I heard from her, she had a few teens capable of taking those things down. They also have my hummer and weapons from my little place in Japan. I think she'll be fine as long as she remain with them."

She released a sigh as she reloaded her weapon.

Rika: "Still I want to confirm this for myself. I want to make sure she's safe away from harm. Shizuka's been my best friend from 5th grade up until now. She's one of my closest friends I have."

Tajima noticed the slight sadness on her face which didn't look right to him.

Rika: "Don't worry Rika; we'll head over there once we're finished up over here. I have an old seaplane that could take us and our weapons to Japan. I also have license to fly a plane which I always carry with me."

Rika felt relief at this. A seaplane was the perfect solution for traveling especially at a time like this. They would be able to land on sea close to a few docks to refuel before taking off again. Since zombies stayed away from water, they wouldn't have to worry about using much ammunition. It would also allow them to cover distance with ease without worry about road blocks, turned wreaked cars, and other things that could get in the way.

Rika: "Where did you part your plane Tajima?"

As if reading her mind, he answered her question and put her at ease.

Tajima: "It's at my private docks not far from here. We'll be able to reach the place without any problems especially if you consider the fact that most of the zombies are gathered on the runway. Most of the noises are in this area while my place remained silent."

Rika seemed pleased with this.

Tajima: "Anyway, once we arrive in Tokonosu, Japan how will we go about contacting your friend? Didn't their communications go down after the EMP?"

Rika nod her head slowly.

Rika: "Yes but thing should be up and running soon as well as their power. I had a communication device built in to my Humvee so I'll be able to contact her through that if she's still with it. That communication device is connected to my personal one. Once we're in Japan, I'll simply contact her and ask of her location."

Tajima smiled at their plan.

Tajima: "I'm also guessing you have another ride available once we arrive?"

Rika smirked at him indicating that she did indeed have another ride.

Rika: "I have a total of two Humvees in Japan. The first one is located at my home in Tokonosu. The second one is located at the airport away from view that is. I want you to land near the airport and wait for me to retrieve the Humvee. Once I return with the Humvee, we'll transfer all our weapons and leave towards where Shizuka's current location. From there we will plan things out."

Tajima couldn't help but whistle at Rika's plan. His respect for her only rose again.

Tajima: "It looks like you have things planned out Rika. As a matter of fact, I'll let you do the planning from now on. You seemed more prepare than our president and that's saying a lot."

Rika couldn't help but smile at the compliment she received.

Rika: "Well you shouldn't expect less from me Tajima. I didn't reach where I am now because of good looks."

Tajima glanced at her breast area when she said looks. A smirk made its way to Rika's face.

Rika: "Tajima have you no shame? You could have been a little discreet when staring at my breasts."

Tajima couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Tajima: "I can't help it, I'm a guy with a healthy libido."

Rika rolled her eyes at this statement. It was a typical excuse but then he's a typical guy.

Rika: "Well let's finish up our work here quickly. I'm eager to see Shizuka."

Rika fired a few more shots taking down a few more zombies. Once the runway was clear, she packed up her belongings and made her way to clear away another section. Once they were done clearing the last section, they would be able to leave to Japan. Several swat teams would take care of everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

**Exorcist among the Dead – Chapter IV**

"**A born poet knows in his cradle that a poetic life is the only life worth living.****"****  
****-****James Broughton**

Matsushima: "We're here guys."

Matsushima couldn't contain the happiness she was experiencing right now at the sight of the large gates with a logo **(Think the logo of the **_**Order of the Black Knights from Code Geass**_**)** in the center it. Zombies were scattered in front of the gate indicating that someone was eliminating them effectively. There weren't signs of zombie entry through the gates so it was safe to assume that no zombie had been able to breach the place. She turned to the others to see what the other's reactions would be. They seemed just as excited as her. Of course who wouldn't be this excited at the thought of a zombie free area? Matsushima scanned the area next to the gates until she saw what she was looking for. It was a hand scan and eye scan device which would grant them entry if she was still in the system which she was sure of.

She hopped down from the Humvee leaving most of her supplies behind. She didn't need to carry everything with her to where she was going plus she would return to Humvee once she got the gates to open. Matsushima walked over to the device and allowed it to scan both her eyes and hands.

**"Access Granted welcome Matsushima to Avalon"**

Her excitement only increased at the sound of these words. She ran back to the Humvee and ran to the on Humvee as the gates opened up. Once she reached the Humvee, she climbed aboard with the help of Kohta and Asami. What happened next shocked the group like never before. Several large guns with laser sights and sensors rose appeared next to the gates and scanned the area as if searching for infected. The guns and the heavy gates gave the place an intimidating appearance.

Takashi: "Damn this place has to be the most secured place ever."

Takashi couldn't help but whistle at the place's security. Never in his life did he witness something as amazing as this. Once the gates were opened enough, the group was greeted to the sight of two military vehicles driving towards them both equipped with .50 caliber machine guns. Takashi motioned for Shizuka to stay put as it seemed like the best idea to allow them to approach their group rather than trying to force an entry. The two vehicles drove to both sides of the Humvee before making a complete stop. The back of one of them opened up allowing a silver haired teen wearing something akin to ops uniform.

Matsushima: "Mana-kun."

Matsushima's heart skipped a beat when she saw the spitting image of Mana Walker. Allen turned his head towards her and immediately recognized her. She was one of the few officers he tried to recruit them to his island when he was living his life as his father, Mana Walker. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the fact that she was the only one of the few he tried recruiting to actually come here after the outbreak.

Allen: "Sorry but you must be thinking about my father. I'm his son Allen Walker."

Matsushima's head went down at this. It would seem that Minato was indeed dead.

Allen: "Anyway you're name was in the system as one of the people he tried to recruit as a private officer hence the reason why I came out personally to greet you all. Welcome to Avalon, one of the most secured areas around here and your future home. This area is 100% Zombie free so none of you will have to worry about killing zombies unless you leave to save your loved ones and family members or in my case, just going around killing these things to lower the number of zombies out there. Anyway I think it would be best if we head inside to continue our discussion and introduce ourselves. We'll escort you all in, scan each of you all for any infections, and show you all around."

With that being said, Allen walked back into his ride allowing the back to reclose.

Saya: "Wait, Mana as is in Mana Walker the richest guy in the world?"

Saya's question had the group's full attention or partial in Shizuka or Saeko's case. Shizuka's mind was on other things right now mainly driving in between two large vehicles and the handsome young teen. Saeko on the other hand was able to sense his superior aura surpassing her on so many levels. Subconsciously she rubbed her legs together as the area between her legs grew slightly damp and hot. Never in her life did she experience something like this before with any guy. It didn't help the fact that the teen was very attractive.

Kohta: "Saeko, are you okay?"

Saeko was brought from her thoughts by Kohta's question. She cursed inwardly for zoning out like that. How did the brief meeting with the silver teen cause her to space out? She made a mental note to find out later.

Saeko: "Sorry Kohta, I was just in deep thought."

Kohta brought her excuse immediately then proceeded to inform her of their current situation.

Kohta: "We just passed through a large set of metal doors which looks a lot like Adamantium metal and stopped completely. I think this is where we'll get out soon."

As soon as Kohta said this, they were told to exit the vehicle carefully and form a single line standing next to each other. One by one, each member left the Humvee and into a single line. The two vehicles drove off leaving two groups of armed forces behind. The two groups wore black and red gear and gas masks giving them an intimidating look. They carried several assault rifles which Kohta was able to identify easily. The same logo that was on the gates was on their backs showing their affiliation to this place.

Takashi and their group stood by for further instructions. Angering a group of armed soldiers didn't seem like a good idea. The best option right now was to see what would happen next. Takashi's eye went to the silver haired teen and most likely leader as he walked back and forth with a device in his hand. His gray eyes stared intently at the device which made the group a little nervous including Saeko.

Allen: "I want you all to give me your name, age, and occupation before the outbreak. I don't care who goes first but start."

Takashi: "My name is Takashi Komuro. I'm 17 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

Kohta: "Kohta Hirano. 16 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

Saeko: "My name is SaekoBusujima. I'm 18 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

Rei: "My name is Rei Miyamoto. I'm 17 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

Saya: "My name is Saya Takagi. I'm 16 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

Shizuka: "My name is ShizukaMarikawa. I'm 27 years old and a teacher at Fujimi academy"

Asami: "My name is AsamiNakaoka. I'm 20 years old and a police officer under Matsushima-sama"

Matsushima: "My name is Matsushima. I'm 30 years old and a commanding police officer over Asami"

Alice: "My name is Alice Maresato and I'm 7 years old. I'm in the second grade"

Zeke: "Bark"

Allen recorded each individual down with a serious face while inwardly he was laughing at how the group seemed nervous. He loved messing with their heads right now. He walked back and forth as in deep thought.

Allen: "Alright our next step is to have your eyes and hands scanned. This will allow you all entry to certain areas being the general ones. Once we're finished that, you'll be allowed to see the others that survived from the Fujimi academy."

The others perked up at this. Who else survived the academy? They were eager to see the survivors.

Allen: "Now follow me guys, the building isn't far from here at all."

The group followed Allen without hesitation.

Allen led the group towards the registry building with a smile on his face. He noticed the small lust aimed towards him from the sword wielder. He also sensed the aura and hidden bloodlust around her as well. Based on this, he knew that sword she carried wasn't for show. Taking a glance back at her, he noticed the way she walked which was that of a warrior. Almost everything about her screamed "I'm a dangerous warrior". An idea soon formed in his mind. If she was truly a warrior, then what he was about to do next would affect her on a large scale while the others wouldn't notice it. Allen took a quick glance back at her the returned his attention towards ahead.

Saeko continued gazing upon the handsome teen in front of her while she subconsciously licked her lips a few times. She noticed how he would take a glance back at her allowing her to see his beautiful gray eyes. The area between her legs grew a little damper which caused her to curse inwardly. She was sexually frustrated and needed release now. Her eyes quickly dart towards the only two males in her group. She cursed inwardly once again. She couldn't do anything with Takashi because of the fact that both Rei and Saya seemed to be pursuing him. She didn't want to cause any problems amongst the group. Kohta had his eyes set on Saya while Asami and Matsushima had their eyes set on Kohta. This left her and Shizuka without a man. Alice didn't could since she was way too young and Zeke was a dog. Right now she was an 18 year old virgin and very horny. She wanted to feel a man's penis right now but couldn't do so.

Saeko's breathing stopped completely for a few second when she sensed a large amount of lust directed at her. The source of the lust was none other than Allen. Her heart rate increased quickly, the sounds around her faded out slightly, and she felt liquid flowing from her vagina and down her legs. She forced herself to not moan or rape Allen on the spot. Her legs slowly weakened until they gave out. Shizuka quickly reacted and caught the girl in her arms. This action caught the attention of the entire group. Allen smiled inwardly as he stopped what he was doing then turned his attention to see the scene unfold.

Shizuka: "Saeko-san, are you okay?"

Shizuka made sure her hold on Saeko was firm. She didn't want her to drop anytime soon.

Shizuka: "Saeko-san, what-"

As soon as Saeko looked up, her words died in her mouth. Being around young adults for a certain amount of time and being a young adult at one point allowed Shizuka to pick up tell tale signs of a girl in need of sex. A large blush appeared on her face when she realized how sexually frustrated Saeko was. The thought of sex turned Shizuka on quickly. Being a 27 year old virgin tends to affect anyone no matter how big or small the affect is. She felt her nipple harden which increased her blush even more. When she realized that the group was quickly getting closer, she reacted quickly not wanting them to know about what was truly going on. She turned toward Allen as she thought of an excuse. Luckily Allen had one for her.

Allen: "I'm guessing that since she's no longer in danger, the adrenaline she had left her body leaving her completely tired. Something like that happened to me once. Anyway I'll take her to get some rest while you guys head over to the building straight ahead. Shizuka will accompany me so you guys don't have to worry about anything. I'll personally register them into the system."

Allen walked over towards Shizuka and took Saeko from her. He gave Saeko a piggy back allowing her to lean on to him. It was then he felt something wet where her vagina was.

Allen: 'Damn she really must be sexually frustrated for something like this to happen. Still for her to sense it means she's a true warrior. It's not often I run into someone like her.'

He glanced over to the teacher and noticed her hard nipples and blush upon her cheek. He smiled at her before responding,

Allen: "Please follow me Shizuka-san. I'll take you two to a resting area."

The blush upon her face increased. A mini Naruto could be seen doing a lucky guy dance. A teacher blushed from a simply non-sexual statement. Imagine what would happen if he made a sexual comment with her. A devious idea soon formed in his mind as he led the two away. The chibi Allen in his mind gave two thumbs up.

Takashi and the others watched as the innocent teen led their teacher and friend away. He turned his attention towards the building which would allow them to gain entry to this zombie free area. Once he was registered, he would ask Allen for supplies then head out to find his parents, along with the others. Once their parents were secured, they would be able to head back to this place where they would be safe from the infected.

Takashi: "Alright guys let's get this over with it. Once we're done, we need to gather weapons and supplies. Our parents are out there with the infected. I don't feel comfortable with that at all. I'll do everything in my power to ensure that our parents come out alive."

The others were moved by his words. Takashi seemed very determined to save not only his parents but the others as well. Saya and Rei blushed brightly while Kohta and Alice clapped at his speech. It would see that choosing Takashi to lead the group was the best idea. The group then proceeded to make their way towards the building where they would become residents of Avalon.

Unnamed Captive#1: "Please let us go."

Unnamed Captive#2: "I'll do anything you want sir if you let us go."

Unnamed Captive#3: "I'll make you the happiest man alive if you let me go."

Unnamed Captive#4: "Please let my daughter go sir."

Unnamed Captive#5: "I'll do anything sir but please let us go."

Several half naked individuals were found in large cages begging for their lives to a psychotic man as they thought of him. Of course they didn't voice this because of the fact that he had their lives in the palm of his hands. Right now he had the power to decide whether they lived or not so angering him was the worst thing they could do. As to whom the man was, his name is Sean Keanan and he was the leader of a cult known as the true eye cult. Sean Keanan was an elder man with fair skin, white hair, and brown eyes. He wears an all white robe with a red symbol of an eye painted with a sword going through it on the front. He had a sword strapped to his back which he refers to as the ceremonial sword.

Currently Sean was standing before his followers prepared to deliver one of his cult speeches about the crisis situation outside. His followers wore long yellow raincoats, yellow wellington boots, blue jeans and green masks. They wore the same red eye and sword symbol on their backs showing their affiliation. Sean glanced over his gathered crowd ignoring the cries from his soon to be sacrifices for the gods. Their sacrifice would please the gods or so he believed.

Sean: "Good evening follow brothers and sisters, we are gathered here for our weekly sacrifice to the gods. Our goal is to please them and hope they take back the plague the unleashed upon us for not following their ways. This zombie apocalypse as the others have called it is actually a punishment that the gods have cursed us with. They are not pleased with us and it is our job as the true eye to please them. We will save human kind and please the gods on our own."

The crowd began cheering at this. The sounds of cheering could be heard by the zombie crowd surrounding their building and the terrified survivors.

As Sean continues his speech about things related to the cult and their goals, the survivors turned to each other seeing as the psychopath wouldn't listen to them no matter what.

Nick: "We need to think of a way to get out. Who here knows how to pick a lock? If we could pick this lock, we could all make a run for it. I'm sure some of us will be able to escape."

This came from 30 year old Nick Jackson. Nick was describes as a male with black straight here, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothes consist of a black suit and tie. Nick turned towards a young teen dressing in black leather gear, spike black hair, onyx eyes, and piercing throughout his face.

Nick: "You there, do you know how to pick a lock?"

The teen seemed offended by the man's words. He could only guess why this man made a guess as to why he could pick a lock.

Derrick: "First of all, my name is Derrick and no I don't know how to pick a lock. I'm betting you only assumed that I can pick a lock because of my appearance. This is the exact same reason why I left America in the first place. That country's full of idiots' man."

This pissed off a mid aged man and his wife Jacob and Jacqueline Smith. Jacob was described as a dark skinned man with brown eyes, and black hair in the form of braids. He was currently wearing black jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and black boots. His girlfriend Jacqueline was described as a dark skinned girl with green eyes, long black hair that reached her waist, F-cups, large bottom, and a wonderful figure. She was currently wearing skin tight jeans, belly shirt, and high heel shoes.

Jacob: "Well fuck you Goth prick. I should fuck you up right now you little bitch."

Derrick moved back a little at the threat. Jacqueline scolds her boyfriend for the language around their daughter Kelly.

Jacqueline: "Honey, did you forget that Kelly's here with us?"

Jacob calmed down when he realized that their daughter was indeed in the same cage with them. He clenched his fist in rage when he thought about their current situation.

Jacob: "Damn it, we should have never come here to Japan in the first place. Why the hell did we come here in the first place?"

Jacqueline seemed irritated at this.

Jacqueline: "We came here to Japan to experience culture and their food."

This angered Jacob even more.

Jacob: "If we wanted Chinese food, we could have gone to a Chinese store one block from our house. Why the hell would we come here to eat dog meat?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes at the arrogant comment. Sometimes she wondered why she remained with someone like him. She looked down to see her daughter trembling with fear. Of course, she wanted to make sure he took care of their daughter. There's no way he was going to cum all up in her and leave her with some child to take care of.

Bonita: "Sir we'll suck your dick"

Sierra: "We'll make sure you and your men are satisfied"

Mercedes: "We'll fuck all of you guys out there."

These three comments came from the 19 year old Hispanic triplet girls Bonita, Sierra, and Mercedes. They were described as tan skinned females with long black hair that reached their butts, grey eyes, an hourglass figure, and D-cup breast. They wore the same clothes which consist of a mini skirt, skin tight white shirt which showed not only their bodies but also revealed the fact that they didn't wear any bra if their nipples poking through were to go by, and simply slippers. Currently they were trying to seduce the leader of the cult group which irritated Jacob.

Jacob: "SHUT THE FUCK UP SLUTS, WE HAVE CHILDREN HERE."

Jacqueline slapped him on the back and reprimanded him.

Jacqueline: "WE HAVE CHILDREN IN HERE DUMBASS"

The group soon broke out in an argument with one another exchanging various English curse words with each other. Their argument only stopped when the sound of prayers caught their attention. The group turned towards the cults and found them bowing their heads down and mumbling a prayer.

Nick: "Look does anyone here know how to pick a lock or not? We really need to get out of here and soon. They look like their almost prepared to throw us to those things."

Nick's voice was drenched in fear right now. He really didn't want to die. Jacqueline tapped Jacob a few times and the two soon broke into what appeared to be a silent argument. Jacob seemed to lose the argument if his pissed off facial expression was to go by.

Jacob: "I know how to pick locks and its now because I'm black either."

No racial comment was made on that to avoid conflict. Jacob searched his pockets as if trying to find something. The others watched as he felt around his pocket then pulled out two paper clips then proceeded to work on the locks. No one commented as to why he had two paper clips with him. The only thing that mattered was their freedom. Jacob continued experimenting with the lock until a soft click was heard. He watched the cults making sure they weren't watching as he removed the locks. Once the lock was off, he gripped the lock tightly then proceeded to slowly open the gate. The creaking of the gates caught the attention of the cults.

Nick didn't give any time to respond as he found himself kicking open the gates pushing past Jacob in the process. Jacob tried his best to catch his balance but failed to do so as he fell to the ground. The others didn't even wait to see if he was alright. They simply made a dash for it.

Sean: "They're escaping us, stop them."

The group of cults ran towards the group of survivors all wielding knives. The survivors quickly separated into two small groups. The triplets along with Derrick ran towards the basement where they knew an exit should be. Having slept with a few church goers, they were able to learn a few things about church buildings. Derrick simply followed along not wanting to be near the violent black man. Jacob and his family ran towards the exit on their current level. Nick simply followed behind Jacob. Part of him had a feeling that staying with Jacob would allow him to live while the other half couldn't really think. People were after him after all so there was no time to stop and think. The group of cults was right behind them adding fear to the survivor's hearts.

Hopes slowly rose as Jacob and the others slowly made their way to the doors. Once they were close to the door, Nick grabbed a chair and prepared to buy Jacob some time to open the door. He would swing the chair at any of those psychos that got close to them. There was no way he was going to die and he would make sure of it. As soon as they reached the door, Jacob grabbed a chair and told his wife to remove the wood holding the door closed. Both he and Nick swung their chairs wildly to keep the group away.

Sean: "STOP THEM OR THEY'LL LET THOSE FOUL THE PLAGUE INTO OUR SANTUATARY."

Jacqueline opened the door with a smile on her face. As soon as she opened the door, zombies grabbed her and her daughter by various parts of her body then proceeded to bite her wherever they could. Jacqueline screamed in pain as a zombie bit her breast. Her daughter didn't fare any better. Jacob's body froze at the horror he witnessed. His girlfriend and daughter were being ripped alive by zombies. Nick ran past the zombies pouring into the church pushing each one out of his way. He made sure to keep quite as possible seeing as they only seem to react to sound. They didn't seem to react to actual touch. Not once did he turn back to see what was going on. If he did, he would have witnessed Jacob being stabbed multiple times by over 5 cult members. He continued running from the church fearing the cults more than the zombies at the moment. A yellow movement caught his attention and he turned his head just in time to see one of those cult members tackle him. However unlike the other cult members, he didn't seem to carry any type of weapon. Nick didn't have any chance to do anything when a small click was heard. Both Nick and the cult member exploded via explosives strapped to the cult member.

The triplets and Derrick were found standing outside the church surrounded by cult members wearing explosive devices around their torso. One of the cult members charged at the group holding the switch in his hand. Derrick ran back to where they came from to find a cult member holding a knife. He stopped completely and gave up. Death by bomb seemed quicker than death by knife.

The cult member jumped forward taking down one of the triples and pressed the trigger.

BOOM

….

….

….

Sean watched as the walking dead poured into his sanctuary with a small frown on his face. His members killed a few off but they were slowly being overwhelmed by the large crowd.

Cult member#1: "Sir, I think we should relocate to a new area. This area has been compromised."

Sean turned around to one of his loyal cults with his frown.

Sean: "Yes I can see that clearly. The question is, where will we get a place that was a safe as this one? There aren't many secured places out there that could protect us from the infected."

His frown deepened at the thought of his loss.

Sean: "Remember, these things can break normal doors with ease so the door must be something along the lines of metal or concrete."

He thought about areas that would have that type of door but came up blank.

Sean: "We'll find a place once we're out of danger; alert everyone to meet up at our emergency location. We need to get out here and quick."

The cult member nod his head then ran off without a second later to report their leader's commands to the others. Sean walked away to the back and unstrapped his sword on his way. He felt as if he would need the weapon a little later so keeping it in his hand was the best move.

Slowly the cult leader and the cults left the building while the zombies continued pouring in. Sean waited for a few more minutes as he put distance between himself and the place. Once he was safe enough, he pulled out a switch and pressed it. Explosions placed throughout the church exploded at the same time bringing it down on the zombie group. The explosion could be heard throughout the city drawing the attention of more zombies.

Cult member#1: "Sir, won't the gods grow angry for the lack of sacrifices today?"

Sean simply nods his head answering another one of his follower's questions. He had a feeling that one of his cults would ask this question and already prepared a proper answer.

Sean: "Yes they will be angry unless we sacrifice twice the amount of people we caught soon. I'm sure they'll be pleased with double the blood and souls they will receive. We'll also require pure souls for the gods."

When Sean said pure souls, he was referring to children and infants. What else could be more pure than the blood of an infant or child?

Sean: "The purer they are means the better for our gods. As a matter of fact, they'll be more than pleased with our work."

Cult member#2: "What about the blood of a virgin sir?"

He turned to the side to address another one of his followers.

Sean: "While it won't be on the same level as an infant or a child, a virgin's blood will surely earn us some scores with the gods. Now the issue at hand is finding a child in this crisis situation. I'm sure finding someone who hasn't been bitten by those things will be hard to find but we will prevail. We will show the gods that no matter what they throw at us, we will remain loyal. Our loyalties know no bounds. We will not waiver like so many others before us."

**Just outside Tokonosu**

Several bodies belonging to both zombies and humans were found lying around throughout the woods. Several individuals were seen standing over the bodies with neutral looks not once bothered by the scene. Their eyes were filled with pure insanity and madness. If one was to look them into their eyes, they would have probably lost their minds immediately. They all wore orange jumpsuits with a symbol of a black wolf located on their backs.

These were maximum level inmates of a prison known as the Black wolf. Black wolf prison was one of the most secured prisons in the world. It is currently located somewhere in Japan. The Black wolf prison housed only the most dangerous prisoners in Japan that committed crimes such as multiple homicides, cannibalism, terrorism acts, and much more horrendous crimes. They have been deemed too unstable for society thus leading to being placed in complete solitary for the rest of their lives. They were kept underground away from light and outside air. The only air they were allowed was the one circulating through the small air vents.

Currently they were standing outside Tokonosu holding various weapons they created with their own hands ranging from melee weapons to projectile ones. Each member had a crazed grin on their faces as they thought about things they would do once they entered Tokonosu.


	5. AN

**Exorcist among the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man and Highschool of the Dead or any other animes used in my story.

A/N:

I hereby announce that I cannot continue the story of **Exorcist of the Dead**.

But that doesn't mean that I won't continue the story crossover of -Man and Highschool of the Dead. I have to make remake of the story.

I updated the new version of **Exorcist of the Dead** and it's title called the **Blood of the Exorcist.**


End file.
